


Morning Coffee

by Jellybean_daddy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Heaven, Homophobic John Winchester, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean_daddy/pseuds/Jellybean_daddy
Summary: Dean Winchester made it to heaven and now lives the life he wishes he could in life. With Castiel. After a post exhilarating night, Dean and Castiel couldn't be bothered to put clothes on. Which made it very awkward when John Winchester shows up that morning to see his son.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 72





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from @oxoxsaraxoxo on tiktok. The post was made by @marcusantonius on Tumblr.

Castiel woke up to the loudly snoring man beside him. Deans arm and leg were thrown over Castiel chest and legs. Holding him like he would suddenly disappear. Castiel looked lovingly at Dean. This was the life they both wanted on earth. It was a shame that death took them to finally obtain it. Castiel rubbed his hands through Dean's hair lightly, trying not to wake him. He knew Dean would be tired and sore after the night they had. It turns out longing for another person for over a decade will make you both insatiable. 

Dean's eyes fluttered opened and looked up into Castiels. He smiled and snuggled in closer to Cas.  
"Good morning Dean." Castiel's voice was gruffer than usually in the morning and Dean loved it.  
"Morning honey."  
"As much as I love bees, is there any other pet name you would consider calling me?"  
"Sexy."  
"I think I heard enough of that word last night." Dean blushed and hid his face in Cas's chest. He playfully hit Cas's chest and pushed himself up on his elbows.  
"Enough talk. Coffee time." Cas chuckled at his husband coffee addiction and sat up, leaning against the headboard. Admiring Dean's naked body in the beautiful morning glow.  
"Come on, up and at em Cas." Dean threw Cas his dark blue robe then put on his grey robe and loosely tide it. Cas got up and slipped his robe on, not bothering to tie it. He followed Dean out of their room and into the kitchen. Dean opened the cabinet and got the coffee grounds before turning on the coffee pot and starting it. Cas opened the fridge to see what food they could have for breakfast.  
"Dean this may be a stupid question, but do you want bacon." Dean let out a scoff and rolled his eyes.  
"No Cas, I don't want one of my favorite foods in the universe." Cas got out the bacon, eggs, and butter and put them on the counter. He walked over to where Dean was pouring the coffee into two mugs. He stood behind Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean's middle, and kissed him on the neck. Dean tipped his head to the side giving Cas more access and sighed.  
"As much as I love you, I don't think I can go again after last night." Cas chuckled and put his head in Dean's shoulder. He kissed his temple before waking to the cabinet and getting out the frying pan. Dean walked over holding his mug of coffee and handing Cas his.  
"Thank you Dean."  
"No problem. Besides I don't trust you with anything involving the kitchen." Dean was referring to the time when Cas had tried to make him a birthday cake and ended up with a fire and an unamused Sam with a fire extinguisher. "Now go brush your teeth while I make breakfast."  
Cas walked to the bathroom while hearing Dean swizzled the butter in the frying pan. He brushed his teeth and was about to walk back to his husband when the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it." Cas called to Dean. Forgetting that he was naked and that his robe was open.  
When he opened the door he was surprised to see John Winchester. The man that had hurt his Dean all throughout his childhood ,the man Cas was willing to drag to hell personally. He put on a fake smile.  
"John. How may I help you this morning?"  
John's eyes got wide when he took in Cas's appearance. Seeing his son-in-laws dick was not what he was expecting this morning when he went to visit Dean. He averted his eyes and looked up at Cas with a blank face.  
"Oh-h. I. Nothing, I was just coming to see Dean." In that moment Dean was walking to the door to see who it was.  
"Dad. Hey. What are you doing here?" Dean wasn't to happy to see John. He was very opposed to Dean marrying Cas and Dean was still angry about his childhood. Dean walked beside Cas and Cas put a arm around Dean's waist. Knowing that his husband was uncomfortable and wanted to comfort him. John made a look of disgust.  
"Nothing Dean, I just wanted to check up on you." Dean and Cas knew by 'checking up' John was hoping that Dean had left Cas or the other way around. Dean huddled in closer to Cas, wanting to make John as uncomfortable as he could.  
"Well dad, Cas and I are doing great. Never been better." He put on a big smile and put his head on Cas's shoulder. "Matter of fact I just finished making breakfast. Carr to join us?"  
Cas knew what Dean was doing and decided to play along. "Yeah, John it would be great to catch up with you." He smiled and kissed Dean's temple. John had a look of rage in his eyes and smiled a tight smile.  
"No thanks. Your mother and I already ate. I should probably get back anyway. Good seeing you." He turned and walked off the porch, got in his car and drove away. Cas turned to Dean.  
"I love you." He pushed him against the doorframe and kissed him with all the passion he could muster. Dean put his arms around Cas's neck and kissed back. When Cas pulled back Dean had a look of pure bliss on his face.  
"I love you too Cas. Your stuck with me forever." Cas smiled and pulled Dean back into another kiss. "Come on my dear husband, the eggs are getting cold and my coffee probably is too." Dean took Cas by the hand and pulled him into the kitchen where the table was already set and the food was in the plates. They sat down and started eating. Dean smiled.  
"Ya know, the only good thing about John showing up was that maybe seeing your big dick will scare him off for a while." Cas chocked on his coffee and glared at Dean before smiling.


End file.
